


the letter

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: Takes place in the future of the canon universe, where Asami finds what she's looking for.





	the letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take if Korra passed away. Read at your own risk.

Lee stands as he reaches to give the crumpled envelope to me. The clock ticks. The phone rings. But my eyes remained on the envelope in front of me. With trembling hands, I reach for it. Lee bows and leaves the office.

“To Asami”, is written on it and just on the top left corner of the envelope is the water tribe symbol. The envelope is covered in dirt but I have no doubt that what’s inside remains authentic and readable. My heart skips a beat and I feel my eyes welling with tears. The phone continues to ring and I let it. It takes a moment before the ring stops and I braced myself for the paper in my hand.

Taking a deep breath, I reach for the envelope and open it. Here it was. Korra’s final letter. I felt myself smiling, but I couldn’t do much else with the tears so I let them fall. After days of having a scout party to look for this, it’s finally here. I slowly unfold the paper and read.

_My dearest Asami,_

_It’s been cold here in Ba Sing Se lately._ _I know for a fact it’s because I miss you and the other reason being that season’s changing. I took a beating today, but I’m okay. The girl who healed me said I will be fine. I’m sheltering with a family of four here. I don’t want you to worry. They are nice and treat me well. I hope that in a few days I can come home to you. I apologize for the letters if they are late. It’s hard trying to find a messenger in this deserted location where I am. Anyway, how are you? I have something to tell you since these past few weeks of travelling got me thinking too and I hope it’s not too forward. I was planning of saying this sooner but I can’t contain it anymore._

_When I finish this mission, I was wondering, do you want to get married? I know it’s weird asking through a letter. I promise to give you a real proposal when I come home. I know we’ve put this on hold for a while. But I’m done waiting. You’re all I want and all I ever need in the present and future. You made me the person that I am and accepted me for all the troubles I’ve caused you. I promise to be better, to understand that we can always move past problems together. You are my light and I want to be yours._

_I love you._

_Please say yes,_

_Avatar Korra_

The tears continue as I re-read the letter over and over. It’s been six months. Six months since she passed away. But the wound is still there and it bleeds for her. The hardest part was hearing the news through Tenzin on the phone. Weeks later after her funeral, I sent out a scout party to Korra’s death site to look for anything. Anything buried within the tower that killed my beloved girlfriend. And here it is, a letter as a result of the search. And not just any letter, a letter of proposal from the love of my life.

It’s weird to be feeling happiness for someone who doesn’t exist anymore. I place the letter down and reach to open the drawer below my desk. I took the little black box from the drawer and tuck it safely in the pocket of my blazer. I folded the letter and keep it in there as well. I reach for the phone and ask Lee to prepare a car.

The trip was silent. Lee doesn’t ask about the envelope and I'm thankful for that. After several moments, the car stops and Lee opens the door, “Shall I come with you Miss Sato?” 

I shook my head, “I’ll be quick. Thank you.” Lee nods and allows me to pass him.

Korra’s grave lies within the heart of Republic City. With her parents’ permission, I built a gravestone for her because I had to have something. After sending her body away from all of us in a ritual known to the water tribe, I chose to build a little memorial to hold the love I have and always will have. And I have plenty more to give of that love to this day.

Her stone lies just under a isolated tree in this small garden park. After spotting it, I noticed there are several fallen leaves on her grave stone. I kneel before it and with gentle hands, I slowly push aside the leaves to see her name. “I found the letter.” The tears doesn’t come from sadness, I know it. “I found it, love.”

Of course she doesn’t answer back. However, the wind blows, cleaning her stone of the fallen leaves. And I wonder, if by chance that's her answering. I reach for the small black box in my pocket and the folded letter. “Yes.” I tell her, referring to proposal of her letter. If she is listening, I say it again, "Yes."

It’s ridiculous to think that she would hear. I know it’s too late. I know it’s all in the past now. But the wind blows hard again, almost taking the letter with it but I kept my grip on it hard. “You know, I was going to ask you the same thing after your trip. But it’s alright. I’ll always keep you in my heart, you know that. I love you.”

The wind blows again, this time the small little box in my hand drops and the ring falls from it. It falls on her stone. The diamond in it shines. “Please don’t’ wreck that, it’s handmade.” I joked. If anyone finds me, I’m sure they’ll think I’m crazy.

But I’ve never felt this happy in a while. My heart feels light, and it feels I found something that will keep me at peace, a gift of final grievance. I sat on the patch of grass beneath me to get comfortable and re-read the letter to her. To me. To us. I let her know what I did today, and re-read the letter once again.

Later, as I leave her stone along with the ring, a soft breeze passes me, almost whispering, gentle as it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, if you guys are waiting for updates for Forgotten, the chapter is still in the works. I promise it's coming. I'm sorry for the wait, but for now, I hope you enjoy this little intermission.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
